


I Love You, Dad

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Don't Make Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Don't Make Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528904
Kudos: 5





	I Love You, Dad

Laying in the cheap motel room, you sighed. Lucifer had taken over hell, your boyfriend of three years, Levi, had just been killed, and you were hiding out with the Winchesters. This wasn’t where you saw yourself at eighteen.

You let out a sigh before sitting up and swinging your feet over the edge. Saying you were ‘antsy’ would be putting it mildly. Levi was the one that you would turn to right now. Sure, your father hated you dating him, but somehow, you’d managed to keep him from killing Levi. Now, you couldn’t even do that.

On top of that, Lucifer had Crowley. When things started to seem ‘off’, he sent you to the Winchesters. That was the only reason you weren’t in chains right along side him.

Wiping a tear from your cheek, you looked around. Currently, Thing 1 and 2 were out. Which left you unattended. You had a little money, so you pulled on your boots and slipped out. Probably not the smartest idea, but it seemed more enjoyable than being on lock down.

It was a warm summer night, so you were in jeans and a tank top. Shoving your hands in your pockets, you looked around. There had to be something to do! You’d been spoiled the past ten years, that was for sure.

“You look lost. Can I help you?” An older lady asked kindly.

You gave her a small smile and shook your head. “No, thanks. Just enjoying the nice evening.” You told her. Continuing your walk, you hit the ground. Hard. Laying there, on your stomach, you were out cold.

* * *

You groaned as you came to, your head feeling like it had been split in two. “ _Love_?” Blinking, you looked up to see your father. “What the bloody hell?” He hissed.

Your hand went up to your head, coming away with a tiny bit of blood. It was mostly dry. “Ow.”

“Did those two not understand they were to keep you bloody safe?” He growled.

Gently, you shook your head. “Uh, they were out. I didn’t pay attention to why, or where they were going. I got tired of being locked up, so I decided to take a walk. Next thing I know, here I am.” You explained.

The cell door creaked open, making you both look over. “Well, isn’t this sweet.” Lucifer smirked. “Now…let’s have some fun, shall we?”

* * *

It was clear that struggling against your restraints was pointless. All it did was wear you out. Didn’t mean you’d stop, though. You screamed when you felt the knife against your skin.

Crowley’s eyes were watering, wanting to make your pain stop. You were his one weakness. The one person in the world he truly cared for.

You gritted your teeth, tears streaming down your face. “Fuck. Off.” You spat in Lucifer’s face.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” He asked, amused. You furrowed your brows. “You’re _human_. And well, what happens to humans who are tortured in hell after awhile?” Lucifer looked to Crowley, who had a look of panic on his face. “Daddy over there gets it.” His eyes were back on you. He licked his lips, a clear look of amusement on his face. “I am going to twist your soul so completely, that when you look at him, you will see _hatred_. You will loathe him for not saving you. Every fiber of your being will want _revenge_.” His voice was low. “And I’ll get you that revenge.”

A scream ripped through your throat as you felt something hot against your stomach. You heard your father let out a soft sob, unable to do anything for you. Forcing your eyes open, you looked at him. “I love you, Dad.” You gave him a weak smile before crying out again.

* * *

You had no idea how long you were tortured for. Hell, you didn’t want to know. You hadn’t seen Crowley in what seemed like ages. From what you’d been told, he was back in charge of hell, and doing just fine. It fueled your anger, and your pain. All the feelings that you had before he had saved you at eight years old came rushing back. Only this time, you were going to channel everything into something productive. Taking him down.

There was a blind fold around your eyes, so you couldn’t tell where you were being led. Finally, you were alone, and you removed the blindfold. You blinked and recognized it right away. You were right outside his office.

Shoving the doors open, you glared. Crowley’s eyes went wide. “Y/N? Is that you?” He gasped, getting up.

“Well, I was.” You smirked. Setting your jaw, you blinked. Your Y/E/C changed to onyx.


End file.
